The new kid in town
by putteiblabarsskogen
Summary: A new student comes to town and she might change some things that is going on. it will be a malex story, and i'm not sure on where this is going. please r&r so i know what you think.
1. 1 first day

_A/N I don't own any of the characters and anything else that have to do withe the OC. I know that this is kind of a short chapter. But the chapters will get longer. So please read and review.  
Putteiblabarsskogen_

* * *

**New in school**

_Marisa's POV_

I woke up pretty early that morning; I knew that I had to go to school, which I really hated. Why do I have to go, this is my senior year and it supposed to be all fun but this is not fun I thought to myself.

I was now I school and waiting for the bell to ring a second time so our class could begin. I already sat in the classroom with my best friend Summer and her boyfriend Seth and his brother and my ex Ryan. The bell finally rang and the class could begin, and our professor begun to explain and go through some problems on the board. I just drifted away in my own thoughts. Out of nowhere the door just opened. I thought to myself who is that stupid to come to a class when it's like 25 minutes left of the class why don't skip the whole class. I just needed to look in that direction and when I saw that person I saw one of the most beautiful human beings I've ever seen. The truth is that I couldn't take my eyes of her; I hope that no one sees me stare at her.

"Sorry I'm late I kind of got lost on the way", she said looking at the professor and then at me. I just looked away hoping to myself that she didn't see me stare at her.

"and who are you? You might be Ms Alexandra Kelly", out professor said.

"Yeah, I guess that I'm but I prefer Alex", she said.

"Of course you do", the professor said. And continued talking to her "you can sit down in an empty seat anywhere in the class".

_Alex POV_

I looked around in the classroom and I saw an empty seat, it was two seats behind the girl that had stared at me when I came in. This could be fun I thought to myself. I began to walk to my seat in the classroom, when I passed this girl. I whispered to her.

"I think that you might need a bib". She just looks up at me and she looked a bit confused.  
"What", she said.  
"Nothing that you need to know", I said. Just after I said that I gave her a napkin and said, "Just so you can dry your mouth and your bench. And I don't think that you should be drooling so much under your classes." After that I just walked to my seat and sat down.

This could actually be a fun year I thought to myself. And I know exactly how to make that happen. It just so happen to involve a pretty brown haired girl in this class.


	2. 2 The Beach

_A/N: To begin with I don't own any of the characters and anything else that have to do with the OC or anything else that has to do with the TV show._

_Thoughts is in italich_

* * *

Chapter 2

Later that same day, after school had ended was Marissa with some of her friends on the beach. They were just sitting down on the beach and talking to each other and just having a good time. But during this time Marissa was a bit absent. All that she could think about was what that new girl in school had said to her when she had past her during the class. _What the hell was this new girl meaning when she said that I needed a bib? I know for sure that I didn't need one. She said something about drooling, but I didn't drool. Oh no, she most have seen me staring at her, that's why she said that. What am I supposed to do now, hopefully I want have any more classes except math with her. Please let it be that way, please. _

"Hey Coop. Earth to Coop. Is there anyone there?" Summer tried to talk to her friend. "I've been trying to talk to you Coop for like ten minutes and I haven't been able to. So what are you thinking about? I guess that it must be something good."

"Oh, sorry Sum. I didn't think about something special". _This might be even harder than I thought from the beginning_. "Ijust thought of this new girl in school. You she was kind of beautiful."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the new girl in our math class. The one that came when it was like 30 minutes left or what it was, Sum you most have noticed her."

"Now I know. Yeah you're right she was pretty cute. Why are you thinking about her? Maybe our dear Coop has a crush on someone?"

"NO, I don't have a crush." Marissa's answer came a bit too fast. "I don't even know her. I'm just gonna go for a walk on the beach. I need to stretch my legs. I be back in like half an hour, see you guys then", Marissa said, and she begun to walk.

Marissa had walked on the beach for about ten minutes when she stopped and looked out at the ocean and out there she saw Alex, who was surfing, she was catching some of the biggest waves. If there was something that Marissa noticed was it that Alex looked amazing and she could surf really well. All that she could do was staring on the other girl.

Out on the ocean all Alex could do was thinking about the girl that she had 'talked' to during math class earlier that day. This girl had just stared at her when she walked through the door to the classroom. _How can it be like this? I have never ever done anything liked that when I come to a new school .I'm normally shy and I don't say that much but there were something about this girl. Well I know that I like girls but she was just beautiful, and I know that this is going to be a great year. I can't have a crush on her, I don't even know her name._ Alex just looks into the shore and then she saw that girl from the math class. At that moment Alex decided that she should go talk to her, just before she had to go to work, but only if she had the time. Before she walked up to the girl she looked on her cell to see what time it was, she saw that she had 45 minutes before she had to be at work, she would be able to tlak the girl for at least 15 minutes. Alex took her towel and dried her of, the she just tossed the towel over her shoulders and walked up to the girl.

"Hey, I think that we're in the same math class", Alex said. "Was there anything important that I missed?"

"Oh, hi. You're probably right. I don't really know and if you missed anything, well I'm not the right person to ask. I didn't really pay any attention during the lesson", Marissa said.

"I'm Alex by the way and who are you?"  
"Marissa. And I don't know any Alex, and as far as I know there has never been an Alex in my match class".

"I thought that you said that you didn't really know if we were in the same math class."  
"That was what I said, but I still know the name of my classmates, but I can't say who's who." After she had said that she just looked up to see who she was talking to. When she saw who she was talking to she began to blush, and she just got redder for every second that passed.

When Alex saw that the girl was blushing she was sure that this was the girl from math class. "I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure", Alex said. "I got to go but I see you in school tomorrow."

"What ever you say."

Alex walked away, and she was smiling to herself. What she knows now is much more then she knew when she first got to the beach today, the girls name was Marissa. At least I know that much now. And she kind of got nervous around me when she realized who she was talking to. I think I can like her but the biggest question is left, will she like me in that way?

_I know for sure that someone is in love, and that person is me. It was me, I can't believe that this is happening. I don't usually fall in love, not even in like so to say, Alex thought. I know one more thing that she doesn't even know, but that is something I will keep to myself for now, Alex thought_.

_

* * *

_

A/N: What it is that Alex knows is going to be revealed later in this story. And I can tell you that I have written the last chapter but it's a bit left until that one is published.

_So please read and review._

_Putteiblabarsskogen_


	3. 3 Bookworm

_A/N: So I have said this before and I do it again I don't own any of the characters or anything else about the show, you all knows what I mean. _

_So please read and review. There is one more thing that I would like to say, and that is that there is a little surprise in this chapter, nothing big, but I haven't read anything like this in any of the fan fictions I have read about MALEX, just so you know._

_Putteiblararsskogen_

* * *

**Bookworm**

Same day as she talked to Marissa at the beach.

Alex was at work and she had not much to do, which was pretty normal when you think about it. Because how many people in Newport do you know of that would actually set there foot in this kind of a store if they didn't have to. When Alex started to think about it she could think of any of her so called classmates that would, not even Seth and was kind of nerdy, he did like comic books. _F any of my classmates finds me in this store I wouldn't survive a week at school. To work in this store is kind of commit social suicide I Newport. You don't work in a bookstore as a teenager here. But at least I have some time to myself, Alex thought._

The only reason that she had taken this job was that she needed the money to begin with, but after that she had worked at the store a couple of times she realized that she had a lot of time to herself. They didn't have so many costumers and she had time to do some of her homework during the time she was working and she also had a pretty good employee discount on the books, that didn't hurt. She loved the smell of new books and could sit with new books and just smell them. She knew that she was a bit weird.

About a week after she had talked to Marissa at the beach she hadn't talked to her at all. That was kind of strange due to that they had like two or three classes together every day, but there was nothing that she could do about it. The truth was that she had tried to talk to Marissa a couple of times but it's not the easiest thing to do. Marissa is like the most popular girl maybe even the most popular person in school. _I bet that it's easier to talk to the president then to Marissa at the moment Alex thought, maybe not the president but at least or principal._ Even if I would be able to talk to Marissa I don't know what to say to her. We haven't talked that much and there was not that much to talk about at the beach anyway, it wasn't that much of a conversation after all Alex thought. She knew that she had to talk to this girl like today if she ever would have a chance to talk to her, but the day went buy in school, soon the day had past and Alex hadn't talked to Marissa. Alex hadn't any time to go the beach to day she had to go to the store after school today.

The school day was over and Alex rush to the bookstore she had a lot to do today, they had gotten a new delivery of books and the needed to be put up on the shelves. Alex didn't like this part that much but the books just smelled great. No one has ever opened these books before. Alex had been working for about an hour when she heard a voice.

"Hello is there anyone here?" the person said.

"Just a minute, I am right there", Alex said. She did recognize this voice but she couldn't really place it. Alex began to walk to the costumer when she saw who it was.

"Hey Marissa, what can I help you with?" Alex asked.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Marissa asked, a bit surprised.

"Well I do work here", Alex answered.

"Of course you do. I kind of needed the book for our englishclass. But I have a problem, I don't remember what book it was that we were supposed to read. I kind of hoped that you would know."

"Okay, I know which book it is. But what if I didn't work here who would you have asked then?"

"I would have asked the one that worked here to look in the register, you see this bookstore has all the reading list for all the schools here in Newport."

"I didn't know that. But anyway isn't we're supposed to borrow the books from school?"

"Well, that is supposed to be that way but I kind of had a problem a while ago when I borrowed some books from school. The books kind of got destroyed, so now do I need to buy my own books."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'll get the book for you. Here we have it, Treasure Island. "

"Thank you Alex. Can I ask you something, you don't have to answer or anything if you don't want to?"

"Sure"

"You know when you first walked into our math class you kind of had a bad ass attitude and the next time I saw you were at the beach and you are a kickass surfer. So why are you working in a bookstore as your part time job?"

"So you want to know why I work in a bookstore."

"Yeah, pretty, much. What I meant was that you are kind of a cool person so I thought that you would have a cooler part time job."

"So working in a bookstore isn't cool?" Alex said a bit angry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just curios.

"What can I say? I like it here it's quiet and I can be alone to think. Is that enough of answer to you or do you want to know anything more."

"Sure, what do I owe for the book?"

"Well its 30 dollars. But if you want to I can by the book and then you pay me instead. I kind of have a discount that is pretty good, 50 so if you want we can use it."

"That would be nice of you but you know that you don't have to do that. And I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway, I didn't mean to."

"I know, but it's not the easiest thing to explain the whole bookstore thing. So I buy the book for you as my apology to you, for me snapping at you.

"If there is anyone apologize it's me, you know for assuming things.

"Okay, there is one more thing that I can tell you about why I'm working at bookstore. Just think about what the name of this store is, and then you know the biggest reason to why I work here."

"Bookworm?"

"Yeah, that is what I'm, I love to read."

"Really? You know that you don't look like the reading type?"

"What can I say it's not the first time that I heard that?"

After Marissa had left the bookstore Alex kind of realized that the two of them had what you could call a normal conversation. And from what Alex noticed neither of them seemed that nervous, which the y had been on the beach. Maybe the two of them actually could be friends after all. At least to begin with, Alex knew for sure that she wanted more.

Marissa sat in her car and thought about what had happened in the bookstore and what they've been talking about. She knew a lot more about this Alex girl know and she knew that she wanted to 

be friends with her at least. Somehow Marissa had some strange feeling that she never had had before, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

Marissa knew that she wanted to talk and met Alex again. She decided that she should talk to Alex tomorrow in school even it was just for a couple of minutes. But she didn't know what to talk about, and then she glanced to the seat beside her and saw the book. Then she knew what she could talk to Alex about. _I must drive home so I can begin to read the book, so I can talk to her tomorrow Marissa thought._ When she came home she began to read. After about an hour Marissa's cell began to buzz. So she took a look at it and then saw that she had gotten a text from Summer. _Damn I knew that I had forgotten something._

**Where r u? We were supposed **

**to meet 30 min ago at the mall.**

Marissa did send a text back.

**Sorry, didn't 4get. **

**Have a headache. Talk 2 u l8**

After a couple of minutes she got a replay from Summer.

**Ok, talk l8**.

Marissa continued to read the book. The truth was that she actually never had read a book before. All the other times that they should have read a book in school she had read some cliff notes or seen the movie. But this time she knew that she wanted to read the book. Just so she could talk to Alex.

_

* * *

_

Okay, here we go again. So please review this chapter. It's a bit longer than the other two. But not that long I think. And one more thing, I bet that you didn't see the part with Alex working at a bookstore, or did the title give it away. There will be some more Malex, in a chapter or so just wait and see.

_Putteiblabarsskogen_


	4. 4 Payback

_A/N: You guys know by now that I don't own anything that has to do with the OC…_

_And I hope you enjoy the reading so please read and review._

**

* * *

**

**Payback**

A couple of days later in school after one of their math classes Marissa wants to talk to Alex and pay her for the book she had bought. Marissa had forgotten to pay Alex for the book the same day and hadn't had a chance to do that earlier.

"Sum I'm gonna wait outside the classroom, I need to talk to Alex. But I'll meet you guys at lunch after in the cafeteria," Marissa said.

"Who is Alex?" summer wondered.

"Alex is the new girl; she is in our math class and some of my other classes."

"Okay, but you'll meet us in the cafeteria for lunch. Don't even try to get out of that."

"But I said that I'll meet you guys there. Didn't you listen?"

"I do listen, but I just wanted to remind you again, so don't try anything if you do then I will have a rage blackout on you. Understand?"

"Sure, I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

About a minute later Alex walked out from the classroom, she was in her own thoughts and didn't hear that Marissa tried to talk to her.

"Alex, can I talk to you?" Marissa asked, but she didn't get any response from Alex. "Alex, hello. Earth to Alex, is there anyone there?" Alex reacted when she heard the last part.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you at first. I was kind of in my own thoughts," Alex rambled. "Did you want anything special?"

"Well, nothing special really. I just thought that I should pay you back for the book."

"Oh right you just kind of left and I didn't have chance to tell you to pay me."

"I know and I'm really sorry about that. How much is any way that I should pay for the book. And I fell really badly about that again."

"How much do you want to pay for the book? No, joking aside I paid 15 bucks for it so I want those back.

"I just have 20 bucks so take them and then we're even. So you just take the 5 bucks that is in different. See it as a form of a thank you."

"But I can give you 5 bucks, I do have the change."

"That's not necessary."

"But I insist."

"I take the change in one condition."

"Sure, whatever you say", Alex said. And she knew that this could be good, but she didn't want to seem too eager about the whole thing.

"Good, you got to have lunch with me and my friends. Don't even try to get away. Let's go now, I don't want to be anymore late."

Both of them began to walk towards the cafeteria, when they came into the cafeteria Marissa began to look around so that she could find her friends. Alex also looked around and she couldn't believe that they would be able to find Marissa's friends in there but Marissa had already spotted them, she just took Alex hand and began to walk. When they came to the table, Alex saw that there was one chair free, she thought that she might be able to get away from this lunch. But then again she might 

be forced to have lunch with them some other time. _What the hell, Alex thought. It's better now, then I wouldn't have to eat with them some other time._ Marissa was still holding Alex hand and she didn't realize that. Just seconds later Summer said something.

"Coop, who is it your new girlfriend?" When Marissa heard that she realized that she still was holding Alex hand and began to blush, for the first time this lunch.

"Summer she is not my girlfriend. This is Alex, you know. I said that I was gonna talk to her after class, remember?"

"Yeah I remember. I was just joking."

"okay, I guess that I should present you all to each other. Alex this is Summer, Seth and Ryan, guys this is Alex. She is kind of new I our class.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm new", Alex begun to say but she was interrupted buy Seth.

"I'm just curious, how do you two know each other? I haven't seen you around or with Marissa before", Seth said.

"We kind of met each other in the mall and Marissa kind of need to borrow some money and so I let her do that", Alex said. She didn't mention the beach, because that didn't seem right and she didn't want Marissa's friends to know more than necessary about where she worked. After that Alex just sat down on the empty chair, she thought that she at least could sit down. Just a minute later Marissa wanted to sit down and she realized that she didn't have a seat to sit on.

"hey guys where am I gonna sit? There is no free seat left", Marissa said a bit confused. "I thought that I said that I was gonna come and eat with you and now is there no seat for me."

"But there were one seat for you, but no there isn't", said Alex. "you see sometimes you need to be a bit faster and take a seat when there is one free." Marissa's friends began to laugh, at the same moment Marissa began to blush for the second time during lunch. _This isn't good Marissa thought to herself._ The truth is that Marissa didn't blush this much normally and she couldn't understand way she was blushing so much now. Someone that did know way Marissa was blushing was Alex and somehow Seth had an idea why Marissa was blushing but he didn't want to tell anyone yet. _I'm hoping that both Ryan and Summer also is noticing that Marissa I blushing a lot more than normally. If they do this lunch can be so much more fun, I know for sure that this new girl has noticed Marissa blushing Seth thought._

"I know that I already asked this but where am I gonna sit?" Marissa asked again.

"As I see this you kind of have two different options", Seth began. "First you can sit on the floor, and you're tall enough so that you can see the food and eat it. Second of all you can sit in some ones lap, but then we have the million dollar question, who's lap are you gonna sit in?"

"Seth, you're a genius. Ryan can I sit in your lap?" Marissa asked. Ryan looked at Seth and he saw what he should say.

"Sorry Marissa. You see you're a bit too tall for me, I won't be able to see anything when I'm eating sorry," Ryan said.

"What about you Summer?"

"Coop! You must be kidding me, id Ryan thinks you're too tall what do you think you're for me", Summer said. She had gotten the idea what Seth had planned out.

"But I don't have any place to sit", Marissa said and pouted with her mouth.

"but you do have places you can sit on", Seth said. "You still can ask two more persons on this table and there still is the floor doesn't forget that. Maybe I should say that there is one more person you can ask, and I don't mean me. Just so you know"

Alex had gotten the idea what Seth meant at that moment Alex pointed to her lap. "You know Marissa, you asked me to join you guys for lunch and I kind of took your seat so why don't you sit in my lap so you don't have to sit on the floor."

"okay, I can do that", Marissa said and yet again she blush and she had gotten redder and every time she had blushed during the lunch. The five of them sat all together and ate their lunch in silence. During this time Marissa tried to look at Alex as much as she could but she wasn't able to do that as much as she wanted. This depended on that she was sitting in Alexs lap.

After lunch Marissa and Alex had their English class. The walked to the class together and came into the classroom together and Alex sat down and Marissa decide that she should sit behind Alex, then she would be able to look at Alex and she wouldn't notice as much. The professor came into the class and the first thing he said was, "Today we're gonna have a little pop quiz on the chapters on the book that you should have read until today." The class was thinking why, not today, this isn't nice, and at least he could have told us so that we could have read the book better, or almost the whole class was thinking that except Alex and Marissa. The professor continued "all of you must do this quiz and if you don't pass it you will have to do it again and no complaints from either Ms Kelly or Ms Cooper, and don't even try to get out of this quiz." _Why he mentions me, I have never said anything bad or that I shouldn't be interested in this class, Alex thought. And why does he mention Marissa, I know that she has the book and she bought it, there for she should have been reading it I mean you don't buy a book and then not read it, especially when it is for school._

_I hope that Alex doesn't wonder why he mentions me, Marissa thought. Because if Alex just knew what I really think of this class she would never ever have a chance to be friends with this girl, Marissa thought._ The quiz was handed out and both Marissa and Alex were done in about 20 minutes that was the minimum time that the needed to sit, Alex was done after about 10 minutes so she just went through her answers. Both of the girls handed in their quizzes and left the classroom. When they had come out from the classroom Alex asked Marissa "Who did it go?"

"I think it went good, I hope that it went better than normal", Marissa answered. _Or at least I hope it did Marissa thought, I did at least read the book this time._ "who did it go for you?"

"I hope it went good but you never know, you know what I mean? What did you mean with that you hoped it went better than normal?"

Typical Marissa thought to herself, she had hoped that Alex wouldn't have notice that part. Now she kind of had to tell her that she wasn't that big of a reader and she had hoped that she wouldn't have to not yet at least. "well…", Marissa began, before she could say anything more the bell rang and they were students all over the hallway. "I believe that we would have to talk about that later," Marissa said. And after just a minute or so Marissa saw her friends, "Sorry I have to go I need to talk to my friends but I guess that I will see you tomorrow, right?"  
"sure, bye," Alex said.

"Bye and I'll see you tomorrow", Marissa said. But before she left she gave Alex a quick hug, and at that moment Marissa felt something that she never felt before and she didn't know what it was. Alex also felt it and she kind of knew what it was but she'd never felt it before either but she knew that this was a good sign. But neither of the two girls knew that the other girl had felt the same thing as she had felt.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, so I would need some help. I have decided when Marissa and Alex will get together but after that I would need some help from you guys. First of all there will happen something in the 

_bookstore, the will get caught and that's where I need your help. The questions are: __**Should Alex be fired or should she quit? And who will catch the two girls?**_


	5. the talk

_A/N: as always I don't own anything that you can relate to the OC. I know that this chapter is kind of short but I just wanted to update the story and this chapter is kind of necessary for the story. _

_I just wanted to say that thoughts are in italich and the bold means that the peroson is on the other side of the phone so to say._

_So read and review._**The talks**

* * *

After school that day Marissa and Summer were talking at Summer's place. They could be alone there and talk to each other and they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So Sum, what do you think about Alex?" Marissa said.

"I haven't spent that much time with her but she seems nice. But she isn't that much of a talker but what do I know."

"I know but she is really nice and she knows a lot about different stuff. You should know that she is like two different persons. And not to forget that she is really hot."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, she has like this attitude like nothing can get to her but at the same time she is just so… I don't know."

"Hold on a second, did you just say that she is hot?"

"What?! NO!!" Marissa said a bit too quick.

"Yeah, you did. Don't even try to deny it. Do you have some kind of crush on her? 'Cause I know that I would have a crush on her if I liked girls.

"Of course not, why should I have a crush on her. Just think about it, have I ever dated or had a crush on a girl before? No and then we have Ryan, Luke and DJ, they are all boys. So no I DON'T have a crush on her."

"Of course I remember them. But those relationships didn't last, there must be some kind of reason for that. I think that, that is strange at least Ryan."

"What can I say, I don't think that you should be in a relationship if you isn't in love. _I don't have a crush on Alex right, it's not possible. I don't like girls like that. But maybe Summer is right what if my relationships with Ryan and Luke didn't last because I like girls no way that's the reason. I just didn't love them and as I said to Summer you're not supposed to be in a relationship if you're not in love. That's why I broke up with them, Marissa thought._

At the same time with Alex.

"Hey Jo, you just don't understand", Alex said.

**"What don't I understand? All I'm saying is that you need to get a grip"**, Jodie said.

"I know but it isn't as easy as you think it is. You can't just forget about someone like that, especially since I know that I be running in to this person every single day in school."

**"If you don't forget about the person then you just need to make a move. It's that simple, make a move or forget. This is your choice and I support you in whatever you choose to do.**

"I know, I know, but what if she doesn't feel the same as I feel about her. I don't want to make a fool of myself. Like I did last time, you remember Lindsay right?"

**"Yes, the straight girl that you thought liked you, but she was just being nice to you."**

"Yeah her. But just leave it, what if it's the same with this girl?"

**"From what you have told me. I would say that there is like 75that she likes you or at least feel something like the way you feel. "**

"Okay, I'll make my move in two weeks."

**"What happens if you haven't made your move by then? I need to be able to be sure that you'll make a move on this girl, so let's say that if you haven't made a move in two weeks then I'll come down to you and "beat" some sense in to you."**

"Whatever you say Jo, but I know for sure that, that won't be necessary."

**"I'll see you in two weeks."**

* * *


	6. What to do?

A/N I know that the last chapter was a bit short and probably not that good either I personally didn't like it I re-wrote that chapter a couple of times don't know who many but I wasn't happy with it but I wanted to get something up.

I hope that this chapter is better.

As you all know I don't own anything that you can relate to the OC.

So please read and review and I need some inspiration, I kind of have a writer's block and school is about to begin and I know for sure that I won't have the time to write as much as I'd like.

* * *

**What to do?**

A week had already passed and Alex hadn't made her made any progress on the move that she was supposed to make on Marissa. She knew that she didn't want Jodie to come to Newport. But the truth in this case was that Alex had been to coward to make any moves on Marissa, because there had been some opportunities to make some moves. The biggest one had been in the bookstore, the two of them had been alone in the store and it was some kind of strange tension between them but Alex was to coward to make any moves and not to speak of Marissa who was afraid to make any moves even to confess to her that she liked Alex.

FLASHBACK

Marissa had walked into the bookstore while Alex was working her last day for the week. For the first time Alex would have the weekend of in a month. This could be the chance that Alex had been waiting for ever since she had talked to Jodie to make a move, so the both of them could hang out during the weekend and not just in school. Alex had planned some things to do mostly surfing; she hadn't surfed in a couple of weeks, she had surfed for like an hour or so every morning but nothing big that was her plan this weekend.

At the time that Alex realized that it was Marissa who had entered the bookstore she couldn't help but stare at the brunette and give her some glances when she thought that Marissa didn't look and Marissa did the same thing.

_Why did I even get in to this store it's not like a need a new book or so and I'm not a reader or at least not if I don't have to read, Marissa thought._

When Alex approached Marissa, the conversation between them weren't that great. It was almost forced.

"Hey Marissa. What are you doing here?" Alex wondered, it came out a bit harsh, but that wasn't what Alex had wanted. She couldn't understand why it was in that way, she did like Marissa there for the conversation between shouldn't be so hard to have or maybe that was the problem. Alex can't talk to girls that she likes when she is alone with them.

"Hi, Alex. I didn't know that you would be working today", Marissa said. Which was one of the biggest lies Marissa had ever told, Marissa knew that Alex would be working, she had called the manger of the store to ask about Alex schedule, mostly to know if Alex would be working during this weekend?

"yeah, I kind of work every weekend and a couple of afternoons and evenings during the week".

"really, isn't that kind of hard with school and al? I know that I would manage that." Marissa said and was kind of blushing nothing big but she could feel the blood begging to rush to her face.

"actually it's not that kind of hard. I do have time to do my homework when I work during the evenings and afternoons, it's not that much people that come and visit this store and when I worked Sundays I have the afternoons of so I have the time to do some schoolwork then to."

"Oh, in that case I should leave and let you do your homework or work. I don't want to disturb you anymore." Marissa said.

"If you want you could wait I have a break in like 15 minutes or I should have one then if the person I work with is back by then."

"I would love to but I kind of promised Summer that I would meet up with her, so that we could go to the beach and it seems like she have some kind of trouble with Seth."

"okay, then I will see you in school on Monday."

Marissa left the bookstore and just stood there. _Why didn't I make a move I had a great opportunity to do that. We were alone in this store and none of her friends were nearby, why do I have to be such a coward, Alex thought._

_Why did I tell her that I would be meeting up with Summer and then go to the beach. If I said that at least I should have told her to meet us there if we still were on the beach when she ended her shift. Well she might come down there later I know that she likes to surf. But I would like to see her. Stupid, stupid, stupid Marissa said to herself._

END FLASHBACK

At this moment Alex didn't know how she would be able to make a move on Marissa, she had the perfect opportunity earlier that week in the bookstore. All she knew was that there was almost impossible to be alone with Marissa, she almost had a friend with her. But then again they did have English together, maybe after that class, after they had a test or something she could ask Marissa to wait so she could talk to her. _I could leave the classroom after Marissa, just let her finnish her test first and then wait a couple of minutes and then turn my test in and after that I can talk to her, Alex thought. But it must happen pretty soon cause I don't want Jodie to come here. That would just be so wrong, so wrong. Someone please help me._

**Three days later**

Marissa and Alex sat in the classroom waiting to get the test, which would be the last one for the book they have been reading. Both of the girls did finish their test pretty early. When Marissa had finished her test she just turned it in and Alex was just waiting a couple of minutes before she turned in her test. She didn't want their professor to think that the both of them were cheating or anything like that.

"hey, Marissa, wait up a sec I would like to talk to you", Alex said.

"Alex? I thought that you'd finish your test before I did. I was kind of surprised when you didn't."

"But how do you know that I didn't finish before you did?"

"where should I begin? What about the fact that I turned in my test before you did and I know that you still was in the classroom when I left."

"I know all of that. But this never crossed your mind that I just sat there waiting for someone else to finish their test and turn it in so I wouldn't be the first one to turn in my test. You do know that I have a reputation to keep" Alex said that with a smile.

"if you say so. Whatever you say and what did you want to talk to me about anyway? I kind of promised Summer that I would meet up with her after this class."

"I just wonder if you had any plans for this weekend?" Alex said and she was a bit nervous.

"Not really, I thought that I would hang out with Summer, go to beach and maybe go to the mall. Why did you wonder?"

"I just thought that we might be able to do something together?"

"I guess that we could do that. You should come with me and Summer to the beach; we could just skip the mall if you don't want to go there. I know that you like the beach, you're a surfer, and that much I know."

"That sound nice and let's skip the mall, I'm not that big of a shopper but if you want to go the mall you could go with Summer and then we could meet up later."

"No, that's no problem we could just hang out on the beach."

"That's great and if you're lucky I might give you some surf lessons."

"I don't think that will ever happen."

"do you want to bet on that?" Alex said and gave Marissa a big smile.


	7. surfing lessons

_A/N: Okay, so here is an update, this is the longest chapter so far, and I don't want to give anything away, but all I can say that there is some Malex in this chapter and I guess that you guys won't be disappointed, and I know that there has not been that many Malex moments. But there is some here and there will be more moments later._

_So just read and I hope for some reviews, I'm kind of in a writer's block and hopefully some reviews could help me._

_As always, I don't own anything that you can relate to the series. _

_Putteiblararsskogen_

* * *

**Surfing lessons**

It was Saturday morning and Alex knew that this day would be the perfect opportunity to make that move she needed to do. There was just not one reason for that, it was kind of two different reasons, the first and the biggest, she kind of liked Marissa and if you like someone you should go for it and the second reason almost as good as the first one, she didn't want Jodie to come down here to Newport. Alex was running around in her room and looking for a bikini and a pair of board shorts, it wasn't any bikini this one was kind of great for what she was planning. Then she heard on knock on her bedroom door.

"Alex honey, are you up yet? The breakfast is ready." It was Alex mother that said that to her.

"I'm up mum. You can some in if you want to. I'm kind of dressed." Alex just stood there in her room and scratching her head when her mother entered. Alex was dressed in a tank top and a pair of boy shorts.

"Honey, what are you doing? You know that your room is kind of a mess, right?"

"Yes mum I know and I'm kind of looking for my blue bikini, I can't find it anywhere. Well I can't find the top, that's more the truth. Do you know where it is?"

"Alex, I don't know where it is. But you know that you have a black one on your bed right?"

"I know, but I kind of want the blue one."

"And why do you need the blue one if I may ask?"

"Yes you can ask, and I just wanted it. I felt for it today."

"Honey you know, that the only time you where the blue one is when you want to impress someone. And now you made, mother curios and I want to know who this girl is. And by the way your blue bikini top is on your desk."

Thank you mum and I'll be down in like a minute. I just need to change."

"Honey, don't try that on me I still want to know who this girl is. And you know that you won't be able to keep it from me after today if this day goes as you want it to go."

"I know mum. I promise I will tell you everything to night after dinner, okay? Now I just want some breakfast. Before I forget can I borrow your board?"

"Why would you need my board, I know that it's a beginners board and you're not a beginner. "

"That's the reason that I want to borrow it. I can't tell you more now but I will tell you tonight okay?"

"Okay, you can below my board. But if anything happens to my board today you have to buy me a new one. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am, it's perfectly clear. And I will protect you board with my life."

That is what I want to hear."

Alex and her mum went down to the kitchen to eat some breakfast and when Alex came down she saw that there was someone in the kitchen, but she didn't really see who its was first. When Alex saw who it was she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Dad?! Is that you? When did you come home?"Alex had a lot of questions that she wanted to ask him.

"Okay, kiddo one question at the time. Yeas it's me and I landed a couple of hours ago so I've been home for like 15 minutes. But the truth is that I'm kind of tired, so if you don't mind I kind of want to get some sleep."

"That's okay, I'm kind of late as it's, I'm gonna meet some friends at the beach. But I promise that I'll be home at dinner time so we can talk to you.

When Alex came down to the beach she looked for Marissa and summer, she saw the two girls but they weren't alone. Alex began to walk closer to the girls and then she saw that it was Seth and Ryan that also was on the beach. _I should have known that those two boys also would be down here, but it doesn't really matter. I need to get to know some more people anyway, Alex thought._ It took Alex a while to get to the group of friends, it wasn't the easiest thing to be caring two surfboards and besides that she also had a backpack with her to.

"Hey Marissa, I'm sorry that I'm late. I kind of had some things to do at home." Alex said.

"It's okay Alex; we haven't been her so long anyway. I guess that you have met all of us."

"Yeah, I think I've done that. Are you guys gonna sit here long. "

"Yes I'm at least." Summer said.

"Good, then I can leave my stuff. If anyone wants to surf I do have an extra board with me if anyone wants to surf."

"Okay, but I don't, think that is gonna happen anytime soon." Ryan said. "If there is anyone that is gonna surf besides you it would probably be me or". More than that he couldn't say before anything more he was cut off by Marissa.

"We get the point, Ryan but at least let Alex get some good waves today. And I don't think that Alex want to hear you talk about your surfing anyway."

"Thank you Marissa. I'm just gonna hit some waves, but I'll see you guys later." Alex took her tank top of that she had on, and there she stood in just a bikini top, her blue one and a pair of board shorts. She had a perfectly toned body and a pretty nice tan to, Marissa couldn't help but to look and she wasn't alone. Alex began to walk down to the ocean and she began to paddle out so she could get some good waves.

"Dude, did you see Alex. She is hot." Seth said. That comment earned a slap of the back of his head from both Summer and Marissa. "you guys don't have to be so violent." Seth said.

"Summer, you know that he was kind of right. She does look hot. And from what I've seen she is also a good surfer." Ryan said. And looked out to the ocean where Alex just had caught a wave.

"Okay, I get it and but don't think that you can get away with it Cohen", Summer said. "and I know for sure that you two aren't the only ones that think that Alex is hot". Summer continued and looked at Marissa at the same time. After that there wasn't that much of a conversation between the four friends on the beach.

After awhile Alex was on her way back to her friends. She saw that Marissa was lying on her back with her eyes closed and at that moment she got an idea she couldn't just forget about. Alex began to slowly walk up to Marissa at that moment both Ryan and Seth saw what Alex was up to and she also saw that the guys had an idea what she was up to and she signed to them to be quiet and don't say anything to Marissa. _This is gonna be so much fun, Alex thought._ Alex went up and stood besides Marissa and she just leaned over Marissa and began to wring out the water from her hair and the water just so happened to fall on to Marissa's stomach. When Marissa felt the cold water on her 

body she just jumped up and screamed, at that moment Alex couldn't help but to laugh. She just took a quick look at Marissa and saw that this wasn't so good, so Alex just began to run as fast as she could and Marissa just ran after her. After a few minutes Alex slowed down and Marissa had a chance to catch her and at that moment Marissa kind of tackled Alex down on the beach and fell on top of the blond girl. The both of them just laid there for what seemed like hours but it was just for a few seconds. The first one to say anything was Alex.

"I guess that you kind of like being on top," Alex said.

"uhm…" Marissa didn't know what to say, she was kind of shocked, but she had to say something. "I don't really know, I haven't thought about that." She said and she began to blush and at that moment Marissa looked into Alex's eyes and she could see who blue her eyes really were. And Marissa began to rise up but somehow she didn't have that great of a balance and she fell down and yet again she landed on top of Alex and she couldn't help but to laugh. _That laugh that just makes me weak in my knees, Marissa thought. This isn't good._

"hey, do you remember what I said just a minute ago."

"yes I remember and you don't have to say it again." This time when Marissa said these words their lips was just inches apart, both Marissa and Alex began to move closer and they were about to kiss

When they heard a voice.

"Coop, I hope that you two didn't kill each other that would be so not funny." Summer said or more like yelled.

_Way to break a moment, this is what I've been dreaming about to do since she walked into our first class, Marissa thought and this was just so typical why couldn't Summer just have waited like five minutes or something. _

_Okay, just calm down Alex, it's not like you guys actually would have kissed but it was just so close, Now what do I do I don't know, I just need some time but the day isn't over yet, and she might go out and take some surfing lessons, Alex thought._

"No, Sum I haven't killed Alex and she hasn't killed me either." _But I might kill you right about know, Marissa though._ As Marissa raised herself she have Alex a helping hand, and yet again the felt like there was something that they couldn't put their fingers on, it was like a shock trough their bodies.

"Okay you know that you two have been gonna for a while what have you been up to?" Summer wondered.

"Nnn…nothing" Marissa said but she kind of had a hard time to do anything let alone talk. She had been so close to do something that she really wanted to do.

"Whatever" summer said, but she wasn't really convinced. "Alex, Ryan said something about a lesson."

"Sure, I give him one. Let's go." Alex said and she began to walk to the two boys.

Alex gave Ryan a lesson in how to surf. The truth was more like Alex showed Ryan who to and then he just did his own thing, he kind of knew who to surf but he didn't want to go out alone, so he did say something about a lesson. And the both of them surfed for a while and then the just surfed one last wave into the shore.

"Okay, you guys, I have been out and surfed with Ryan so know it's someone else turn to go out in the water with me. And if there is no volunteer I will just grab one of you", Alex said and looked at Marissa. But Alex didn't get any answer from any one of her friends that haven't been out, so Alex just grabs Marissa by her arm and dragged her out. Alex gave her mothers' board to Marissa.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you, I did say that if there was no volunteer I would just take one of you. And if you want to blame anyone it's your friends that you should blame, Summer and Seth, they 

could have volunteered." Alex said, before Marissa had a chance to begin to complain. And at some point Marissa knew that she couldn't blame Alex.

The lesson she had with Marissa was kind of hard on Alex. Marissa had like no balance and she kept on falling down all the time. And Alex had to help Marissa up back on the board almost all the time. This was not the reason that she had dragged Marissa out there, the reason was that she wanted to have a chance to kiss her but there were no chances to do that.

_I kind of like this, I think that I just gonna fall a couple of more times and then I'm gonna show her who the best surfer is, Marissa thought. I'm just grateful that no one has told her that I surf. I can't believe that she has like no balance; there is no one that has this bad balance and falls every time they try to catch a wave. She most falls on purpose, but I don't want to accuse her if she doesn't fall on purpose that is just so wrong. But I don't mind I mean I'm the one that has to help her up. She hasn't said anything so she probably doesn't mind either, Alex thought._

After about ten minutes Marissa said. "I think that we shall just take us in to the shore if that is okay with you? I thought that we could surf in. and I think that I've got the hang of this now."

"Oaky, if that is what you want, then we do it."

"Great. I think that we should compete or something."

"Are you sure of that, you haven't exactly been up on the board that much, you have fallen of it most of the time."

"I'm sure, and I don't think that it's that big of a problem."

The both girls began to surf into the shore and Marissa was really good, and Alex couldn't help but to think that Marissa had done just a bit too much to fall on purpose but truth be told Alex didn't care at that moment. Alex knew that Marissa had played her out there, and she didn't care a bit, she was just happy that they have something in common. And Alex had an even better question, to Marissa why had she done that. The both girls began to walk to their friends and when Alex came there she just took a towel and began to dry herself of, after that she looked at her cell and saw what time it was. "Sorry, guys I need to go me kind of promised that I should be home to have dinner with my parents. But I did have I great time today, maybe we could do this some other time?"

"Sure we could do this some other and then we can all get our boards", Ryan said.

"That sounds great." Alex said, and she began to collect her things.

"Alex do you need any help?" Marissa asked.

"Actually that would be great. I kind of need help with one of the boards."

"I can take one of them", Marissa said. Both of the girls began to walk to ales' jeep and the places both of the boards in the back of Alex's' jeep. After that Alex began to walk to the drivers seat, she thought to herself _why didn't I kiss her I had so many different opportunities today and I shouldn't do anything._ Marissa began to walk to Alex; she knew that this was the time she had to do this no matter what. _I can't let her leave without kissing her, there have just been so many opportunities today_ _and I don't know why I haven't done it earlier, Marissa thought. _Marissa walked up to Alex and placed her hand on Alex's' shoulder so that Alex would turn around, that was exactly what Alex did. And at that moment Marissa just closed whatever space there was between them. She just kissed Alex. Before Alex even had a chance to kiss her back Marissa broke the kiss and she was on her way to walk away. And at that point Alex just grabbed Marissa and turned her around and kissed her, and Marissa just kissed her back. And the both of them just stood there, they didn't know what to say. The girls were kind of in a shock of what just had happen between them. Neither of them really knew what the other one felt about the other one.

"I… should be going home" was the first thing that came to Alex's mind," but I will see you in school on Monday, okay?"

"yeah." that was as much as Marissa could say at the moment, her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Alex.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've kind of have a block on this story and I've been trying to just write but the problem is that it's not going good and what I writ isn't that good. So I guess that you can say that the story is at hiatus. But hopefully it won't be that long.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay, I know that I just posted an author's note yesterday that said that I had a block but somehow, it's like magic I got some inspiration and I just sat down and began to write and this is the chapter that got out of it. I don't know if it's my best work but I' happy that I got something out.**

**And of course thoughts are in italics and so are the lyrics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can relate to The OC and I don't own any of the songs that are used in this chapter.**

**Chapter 8 The dinner**

All Alex could do when she was driving home after her day at the beach was thinking about what had happened just before she left. It was one of the best moments in her life or so she thought at the moment. She couldn't believe what just had happened, Marissa had kissed her, this is just so _I don't know what I should say about it, Alex thought._ During her drive home she just wanted to have a song that reminded her about what just had happened so she just turned on the radio so she could have a song and the song she was going to have as hers and Marissas song was the first song she heard.

_I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin' like a child now  
'cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place_

And the song she heard was Colbie Callaits Bubbly, and somehow the chorus could explain who she felt for this girl.

_It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go_

And all she could do was hoping that Marissa felt the same, and from what had happened she was almost certain that Marissa did feel the same. And then it hit her what if this was just some kind of experiment for the other girl, that could only mean one thing if this was Alex would be heartbroken for the first and it really scared her.

_The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin dry (safe) and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore_

But this was something good and she couldn't wait until she came home and was going to be able to tell her mother what had happened. Alex knew that her mother was going to be happy for her she always was but at the same time she was scared, she didn't want her little girl to get hurt. Alex got home safe and just as she had got in she heard her dad jell from the kitchen.

"alex is that you and if it isn't then you're getting in so much trouble when you get home."

"yes dad, it's me and I'll come and eat in just a minute. I just want to get clean up a bit. You do know that I was at the beach, right?

"what!? You don't mean that?"Alex's dad said, and he was a bit of ironic when he said it. He knew that if Alex had been to the beach she needed to get cleaned up. "Okay honey, but don't take that long you know that dinner is ready and both your mum and I want to talk to you.

_It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go_

Alex went up to her room and she was just going to take a quick shower, that was the one thing she definitive needed, but it at the moment it wasn't necessary to be a cold one but who knew when that time would come it could be anytime soon. It didn't take Alex long time to get ready and she went down to her parents to eat dinner with them.  
_ What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmm_

"So Alex, I know that you went to the beach. I was just wondering who it was?"Her mother asked.

"Well I do think that it went pretty well but at the moment, I don't want to talk about it. Mum you know what I mean. It's not the best conversation to have during dinner and I don't want to talk about some things when dad is around." Alex said.

"I understand that but I hope that there is something that we could talk about 'cause I know that I haven't seen you smile that big in a long time and I know for sure that it's not just that your dad is home for a while."

"okay I tell you to this much, I've met someone and mum I promise that we will talk later, after dinner. And I did have a good time during the day."

_It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go_

"Okay honey, what did you and your friends do today. I know that you were on the beach but that doesn't say that much" Alex dad said.

"Well dad, and mum for that matter", Alex said and looked at both of her parents and she continued to tell them about what had happened on the beach and left some things out. These things was something that she wanted to talk to her mum first about, she had kind of promised her that. "We kind of just messed around for a while, and joking with each other. And then of course there were some surfing that is kind of necessary. I mean you can't go to the beach and not surf."

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

After that they had finished the dinner Alex went up to her room and after about half an hour her mother came up and she knocked on Alex's door.

"Alex, honey, is it okay if I come in. I think that we could have that talk. That you said that we should have after dinner and I do think that this is the best time."

"Yeah, mum you can come in, I was just reading a bit, if I just could finish this last page. After that we could talk. And I promise you that it will be a good talk and after that I'm just gonna read a bit more before I go to bed. I need to work tomorrow."

"oh sorry I didnn't knoe that you would be working tomorrow, I'm sorry. If I knew that then I wouldn't have gone up here to talk to you."

"Mum it's okay, I said that I would talk to you after dinner it's not a big problem. I'm working on the afternoon so it's not that big of a deal."

"So what did happen on the beach that you didn't think we could talk about at dinner? I do think that I've an idea about what happened, but I don't want to assume. 'cause you know what happen when you do that, right? "

"yes mum I know what happen, you make an ass of you and me. And you know this girl I was kind of telling you about before I left."  
"I remember her, Marissa right."

"yes, that her. And there was something that happened with her today. First were we just joking around and then we kind of almost kissed. But then her friend Summer came and looking for us. That was kind of disappointing."

"sorry honey, but that couldn't be it, there must be more 'cause you're to happy if nothing more happened you would be kind of pissed."

_It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin me tight_

"there was something more that happened. We did go surf and then when we got back and I saw what time it was. I kind of realized that I would need some help with the boards and some other things to my car. So I got some help with my stuff and it was marissa who helped me."

"I know that it's good to get some help to carry things but that doesn't make any sense, that you should be so happy just because you got some help to carry your things."

"mum can I just tell this story in my own time and don't get interrupted every now and then."

"sorry honey, I promise I won't interrupt anymore. Just tell me what happened I'm sitting on eggshell here so could ypou just tell me what made you so happy."

"okay, so when we got to the car and began to pout all the stuff inside and everything, we kind of had some kind of a moment and just before I was about to get in to the car she kind of placed her hands on my shoulders and she wanted me to turn around. I did that and just as I turned around we stood face to face and I couldn't believe that. I wanted to kiss her so bad and before I had a chance to do that. She kissed me. Mum I'm so happy. I just don't know what happened."

"Honey I'm so happy for you but you need to promise me something."

"Okay mum, I can almost promise you anything at this moment."

"That is good cause you're going to need it. I want you to promise me something that is very important to me and that is, I want to meet this girl and I don't want her to give you any trouble with school 'cause if your school work is being neglected because of her then you won't be able to meet her."

"I promise, I promise. And I will ask her tomorrow or on Monday, but I thought that you wanted to meet all my new friends."

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for a while_

"Of course I want to meet all of your friends but I want to meet this girl first, so I can get to know her and so that both your father and I can talk to her. But I promise that I at least won't scare her but I can't promise that from your father. I will also talk to him today so he knows, 'cause I know that you think it's hard to talk to him about this but you got to do it sometime."

"Mum, if this goes as I hope it goes then I won't be talking to him about any other girl that I've met. I think I'm falling for her and that is hard, and I haven't even known her for that long. It's just something about her. And I don't know what it is; this is just something, when I know I will tell you."

"That is good. I swear to God that is she hurt you one bit I, I, I don't know what I would do and I don't say just 'cause it must be said. I say because I don't want my little girl to get hurt.

**AN: so this was a chapter and the next one will be more from Marissa's point of view about what just happened on the beach and if everything goes as I want it to then that chapter will be up in just a couple of days. So just use the review button down to the left and leave a comment and if you do I will give you a cookie.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: you are all very lucky I didn't think this chapter would be up today but it is so just enjoy it.**

**Okay so this chapter is about what Marissa thinks about what happened and how she reacts. Maybe not the best chapter in the bunch but I think that it's necessary for this story. But I hope that it's good enough.**

**Disclaimer: okay here it goes once again; I don't own anything that you can relate to The OC. And the song that I use in this chapter don't I own, it's not the whole text about half of it, the song is Smiling in love with Caracola, it's a Swedish group and not that famous and the song isn't that good according to me but it's and of sticks, I just wanted something easy.**

**Chapter 9 Knowing what you want**

I don't know what I can say about what just happened and I can't just forget about it. All I can think about is what just happened and I don't believe that I just did what I did, Marissa thought. And all that she could think about what Alex, she didn't know how or if she should tell anyone about what just happened. But somehow she knew that this couldn't turn out good. Marissa had this giant smile plastered on her face and she knew that Summer definitively ask why she had that smile. Marissa had her own car and she did have her bag with her, she hadn't left anything at the beach 'cause she knew that something might happen with Alex and something did so she just needed to leave and go home and think about what just had happened. Marissa decided that she should text Summer and tell her that she was just gonna drive home, it wouldn't be a problem for anyone.

**Marissa txt**: **Hey Sum, I'm just gonna head home.**

**Summer txt: okay, why?**

**M txt: don't feel good. Need to rest. Ttyl.**

**S txt: okay l8**

After her texting with Summer, Marissa began to walk to her car so she could drive home, she wanted to have something to remind her of Alex and what had happen, but at the same time she didn't want it to be to cheesy. If there were something that Alex wasn't and that was cheesy, so Marissa didn't know what she would have as her reminder. It wasn't that long drive home for Marissa and when she did come home she went straight to her room, there were no one home at the moment so it wasn't any problem and she wouldn't have any question to answer, which was great. She went directly to bed to get some sleep, and after about an hour or so she heard her cell and she knew that it was Summer that called.

"Hi, Sum."

"_Coop, how did you know that it was me that called you?"_

"Well, there is something called caller ID and that you are almost the only one that calls me on my cell everyone else sends a text before they call and I haven't got any texts lately."

"Oh, didn't think about that. But how are you doing. I mean you just left the beach. And didn't even bother to go down to the beach and say bye."

"I know Sum and I'm sorry about that but you could get over here and I'll tell you why I didn't get down to the beach." _And I know somewhere else I didn't go down, Marissa thought. Snap out of it like now, I don't want to say anything stupid on the phone with Sum._

"Okay, I'll come over and you will tell me or else you're as good as dead."

After that conversation Marissa knew that she had to tell Summer everything that happened after she and Alex left and maybe even what happened when Summer went looking for them. When Summer came to the Cooper mansion and was just about to go up to Marissa's room and then she almost run into Marissa's mother Julie Cooper.

"Hi Mrs. Cooper. I'm just on my way to see Marissa. She didn't feel that well so she kind of left the beach a bit early so I just wanted to see how she was. If that is okay?"  
"Of course that is okay. And I hope that she okay but it's probably nothing, you know how she could be sometimes."  
"Okay thank you and god bye if I don't see you later". After that Summer went up to Marissa's room and at that moment she knew that something was up with Marissa 'cause al she could her was some bubblegum pop song about how happy and in love she was.

_I, I wonder why  
All my friends at school tell me I'm a fool  
When I'm waiting for you, like I always do  
I'm telling you  
Will you ever see that we're meant to be  
You and me for eternity  
Young and free, in my fantasy_

_I can't believe this song she is playing and listening to this is so not Marissa something most have happened on the beach or at the parking lot after she left Alex, it can't be Alex right, Summer thought to herself. _As soon as Summer entered Marissa's room she couldn't help but laugh to herself. She saw her best friend dancing and singing to one of the strangest songs she'd ever heard.

"Coop, what the hell are you doing?" Summer asked and just looked on her friend.

"Sorry Sum, I didn't hear you come in."

"that isn't that strange but what are you listening to, this isn't you, that much do I know. Something must have happened."

"Something did happen and I just want to tell you but I don't know how to tell you."

"Just spit it out."

"Okay. IkissedAlexandithinkilikeher."

_Oh ah, oh-baba-doa, yeah oh, yeah oh  
Smiling on love  
Baby, I love you  
Oh ah, oh-baba-doa, yeah oh, yeah oh  
Smiling in love, yes I do  
'Cause I'm loving you_

"Okay. You did something but I don't really know what you said, so can you just say it one more time this timed a bit slower so I can understand you. Do you understand me?"

"I understand you Sum and I will tell you."

"Good 'cause I'm kind of curios now, what it's that you did. But I somehow think that it has something to do with the music."

"You're right". Marissa nodded. "it has something to do with the music."

"Will you just tell me I'm kind of exploding here."

"Okay, but you must promise not to freak out or anything." Summer began to get nervues about what it could be that Marissa wanted to tell her now.

"I promise I won't freak out. I pinky promise and everything else I can promise on."

"Good, 'cause I kind of really need your support on this one."

"Just tell me."

"I kind of kissed Alex today."

_Smiling in love for you  
Smiling in love for you  
Smiling in love for you_

"you did what?"

"I kissed Alex."

"Well I did get that. But why?"

"I don't really know I mean, she is kind of hot and just so beautiful, did you see how she looked in her bikini and her boardshorts", Marissa said and she had a dreamy look. At that moment something clicked in Summer's head.

"Marissa Cooper, I have to ask you something and I believe that this is kind of big. And I just want to know the truth. "

"You can ask me anything and I will answer as truthfully as I possibly can."

"Do you like Alex, and I mean like like? As more than as just a friend?"

_Do you notice me  
Passing by your door, feeling insecure  
With a rose, so pure, which I can't afford  
I feel so torn  
Will you ever see that we're meant to be  
You and me for eternity  
Young and free, in my fantasy_

"Summer Roberts, I do believe that I like Alex and I don't know what I should do about it?"

"Coop, I know that you need to tell her that you like her and this is just what I've seen during the time we've known Alex, I'd say that she like you."

"I know that much to, but what if she just liked med because she thought that she could never have me. I'm scared that she'll break me."

"Let me tell you this much Marissa, I think that you just sometimes need to take a chance."

"Okay I'll take a chance. I'll talk to her tomorrow, I know that she work tomorrow and I'll go and talk to her then."

**AN: let me know what you think and next chapter is Marissa and Alex at Alex's job. And what they will talk about and how that will go and what happens between them there. Just bare with me, I know that I said that I had the ending already written but I'm not sure of that I'm going to use it. It might be used earlier; it depends on what kind of ending you want. The ending that I have can lead to a sequel. Let me know what you want, I'm not telling what kind of ending I have. **


	11. 11 was it a dream

**AN: This is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Maybe not that good but there is something at least. So please read and leave me a review I kind of need some inspiration. I do have the beginning of the next chapter in my head but I can't get it down on paper.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the OC, same as always.**

Chapter 10 was it a dream

_Alex POV_

I woke up on the morning after the best day of life so far at least her in New Port but somehow it didn't feel real and I don't know why I have that feeling. It just feels like it's all a dream but at the same time it feels so real. Because it feels so real I don't want to wake up if this is a dream.

"Alex honey I know that you don't want to get up. But you must get up right know and get ready. You know that you're working today." Her mother told her from her bedroom door. And I knew that I should get up and get ready but what if all just was a dream, I guess I will find out sooner or later. So I just took a shower and got dressed and went down to the kitchen so I could get something to eat just before I had to get to the store. I took my car today I normally just walk but today I didn't want to walk. I just wanted the day to go by so I could talk to Marissa on Monday.

_Marissa POV_

I can't believe what happened yesterday. Everything between me and Alex is just going to be so complicated and I really don't know what to do. I mean I know that I need to talk to her and tell her that this wasn't a mistake and that I really like her but somehow it feels so strange and I don't really know who to tell her, I have never before kissed a girl, never, and now it seems like I'm in love with one or at least in like. Why must my life be so complicated, it feels just like an Avril song? I mean it wouldn't surprise me if I turn on the radio they would play complicated with Avril Lavinge. Just forget about all this rambling, I need to get to Alex now. I know that she works today that she told me but I don't want to go to the store if she isn't there it would be just so weird to be there without her.

_Normal POV_

Marissa decided that she just would text Alex to see how she was working and to get to know when the other girl had a break. She just needed to know so she knew when she could go to the store, sure she could talk to Alex on Monday in school but she needed to talk to her today. Marissa didn't want anything to be weird between them in school tomorrow and she knew that she would act strange if she didn't talk to Alex today and she didn't want to lose her new found friendship and it was a possibility that it was even more, this more was scaring Marissa pretty bad at the moment.

: **hey what r u doing 2day?**

A. txt: **Working **

**: K. when do u have a break? Need 2t2u. Important**

A. txt: **K. have a break at one come by then, come a bit earlier.**

:** Good. Cu l8**

A. txt: **Yeah cu l8**

So Marissa was just waiting that time would pass so she could go to the bookstore and talk to Alex and if she was deciding it wouldn't be that much talking, but it needed to be said and talk through first and then she could do something else.

At the same time in store Alex was bored as normal it wasn't that many costumers and the one that came into the store either knew what they wanted and knew what to find it or they had gone in the wrong store. That meant that Alex didn't have that much to do and that lead to Alex just standing there and looked like she just was there because she was forced.

The clock slowly began to near itself one and Alex began to wonder if Marissa would even show up and she was also nervous about what Marissa wanted to talk about and she was kind of afraid that Marissa was going to tell her that everything that happened yesterday was some kind of mistake and she was sorry and that they still could be friends and after a while they would just drift apart. After that they would act like the never knew each other.

Marissa finally came to the store and she was just looking around for a bit before she walked up to Alex and they talked for a bit about nothing just how the day had been so far.

"So when do you get your break? I kind of want to talk to you and I thought that we could go to the food-court to get something to eat." Marissa asked.

"Well I'm supposed to get my break like now but somehow it looks like I'm not getting it. Cause there is no one else here and I'm not allowed to close up the store for going on my break. But I think that we could talk here. If that isn't a problem." Alex said.

"It won't be a problem as long as there won't come any costumers. It's kind of private."

"Okay, I don't think that would be a problem. There is like never any costumers in here on Sundays and we are closing in two hours so let's just talk."

"Fine. It just that I don't really know what I should say but at the same time do I know that we need to talk."

"Okay. I guess that it is about what happened yesterday before I went home."

"Yeah. All I know is that I don't want anything to be weird between us. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Oh. I mean I don't want it to be strange or anything like that. So if you just want to pretend that it never happened it won't be a problem." Alex said and when she said this she felt like she put a lock on her heart and had thrown the key a way. She felt empty inside. When Marissa heard this she felt her heart break, and all she had said that if Marissa wanted they could pretend that it never happened but that was nothing she wanted, all she ever wanted was to be with the other girl.

"Well, that is not what I want" Marissa said and she was kind of surprised that she had said that. She kind of expected herself to back out from this whole thing but somehow she found the courage to tell Alex what she really wants. "I want us to try this, what this is? I mean I kind of can't forget this whole thing that happened yesterday."

"Really. Cause if you're playing some kind of joke on me then I don't know what I'm going to do to you." When Alex said that Marissa couldn't get answer out all she could do was walking towards the blonde girl. When she just stood right in front of the blonde all she could do was placing her hands on the other girls' waist and pull her closer and at that moment just close the distance between them. This kiss was nothing like the one they had shared yesterday this one was filled with the feeling that they had for each other and nothing could change that. Marissa ran her tongue along Alex bottom lip and asked for entrance, which the other girl granted, when they broke apart they had there foreheads against one another.

"Is that a good enough answer to you" Marissa said.

"Well I think so but I'm not sure." Alex said with a smile and pecked Marissa on the lips.

"I do think that I know something that would make up your mind for sure." Marissa said and she closed the gap between them as they broke their kiss Alex went up to the front desk and just stood there for a minute and thought about what just had happened. She couldn't believe what just had happened it was one of her dream come true. Marissa went up to Alex and she was scared that she might have frightened the other girl.

"Alex is something wrong, was it something I did?" Marissa asked.

"No, nothing liked that I was just thinking about what just happened and it was definitely nothing you did. I'm just kind of scared what this will take us."

"Oh, but that is a good thing right."

"Yes it's a good thing but there is one thing I would rather do then talk to you, right know."

"And what would that be." Marissa said with a smirk.

"That would be this." Alex said and closed the gap between them and spun the around so Marissa stood between the front desk and herself. When the both girls stood there someone came into the store and neither of them heard that someone had entered the store.

"Excuse me." Someone said and the person continued "I kind of need some help here so I would you please help me." And when they heard that someone talked to them and both of them began to blush this wasn't something that they've planned.

"Okay I will help you in a second" Alex said and when she saw when it was she just wanted to fall through the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know that it's been a while since I updated this story but I had problems with writing this chapter but I knew what I wanted to happen but I'm not that happy with the chapter but I wanted to update for those that reads I think you deserve it. So please read and review and I'm sorry for not responding to your review I promise that I'll get better at it. **

**And for you that you review thank you, and I would actually like to know if you think that I should continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the O.C. **

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11 Getting caught **

As Alex turned around she saw one of the persons that she hoped it wouldn't be, there were two different persons that she didn't want it to, her boss or Seth Cohen. Seth was nice and all but he did date Summer and she was Marissas' best friend and that could really be a problem if Summer didn't know about this whole thing between her and Marissa.

"Okay so you will help me in a second that sounds great." The costumer said, when Marissa heard this voice she did recognize it and it wasn't good, it was a voice she hoped she wouldn't hear at this store and she knew that this could lead up to some serious problems for both her and Alex.

"Alex, I know this voice, I don't want the person to know that it's me here. Is there any place that I could hide?"

"Sure Rissa, there is an office in the back I'll show you. " Alex said and gave Marissa a peck on the lips. "I'm sorry I just need to go to the back for a few minutes then I promise that I'll help you but you can look around." Both Alex and Marissa went to the office and Alex was just about to leave Marissa there during the time she helped the costumer, but before she left Marissa gave Alex a kiss and Alex deepened the kiss, by tracing her tongue alongside Marissas' lower lip and asked for entrance, which she was granted by the brunette. They broke apart when air became an issue.

"Rissa, I should really go back in there. But I just wonder why you didn't want to Seth to know that it was you that I was kissing."

"Well, I don't really care if he knows it's just that I don't want him to tell Ryan. That is something I would rather do in person."

"I understand and I'll try to see if he knows that it was you and if he does I'll promise that I will tell him to keep his mouth closed if he knows what is good for him. Don't you worry about that he will tell Summer?"  
"Not really, cause she already knows, I kid of told her last night."

"Okay, that is not a problem, just so you know, y mom knows and I think that my dad might know also. I hope that's okay with you."

"Not a problem. But you should really go." Marissa said and she gave Alex a quick peck on the lips before she shooed Alex away.

Alex was back in the store and was walking to Seth so that she could help him and talk to him about what he just saw.

"So Seth, what makes you come in to this store, a beautiful day like this?"

"I was just walking around a bit and thought that I should check this store out."

"Check out a bookstore, I believe that when hell freezes over or when pigs can fly."

"Okay, that was not the reason; I kind of heard this rumor that you worked in a bookstore and I wanted to see if that was true."

"As you can see that was true." Alex said and she was kind of annoyed with the curly haired boy at this point. _I mean I can do better things than standing here and talking to him, like making out with Marissa, Alex thought._ And she had this dreamy look at her face.

"And I now know that it was true and I thought that you working in a bookstore would be good enough but this is so much better."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked but she had an idea about what he meant.

"you and that girl kissing or it was more like making out. So was she anyone I would know?"

"No, no" Alex said but a bit to defensive for her own and Marissas' sake.

"That was just a bit fast denying that I didn't know that girl so I take it that would know her."

"I don't understand what you mean?" Alex tried to play like she was just another blond.

"Alex, Alex, don't try to act any stupider then you already are." Seth said, "And I know that I know that girl don't you think that I've seen her before. So how good of a kisser is Marissa Cooper?"

"What, that wasn't Marissa." And she did answer a bit too fast again.

"Now I defiantly know that it was Marissa."

"Fine, but you got to promise that you won't tell anyone, anyone. And I mean NOT and I mean definitively NOT Ryan, she wants to tell him herself. Understood?"

"Absolutely, but I can tell Summer then." Seth said and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"SETH!!! Didn't you listen, not anyone that includes Summer."

"Okay, okay. But I'm going to savior this moment so that I can relive it at anytime." Seth said and he began to walk out from the store, without even looking at anything.

"Seth wasn't you looking for anything you are just leaving."

"Not really I mean I've seen that you're as much of a geek/nerd that I am and I also saw you and Marissa K-I-S-S-I-…" Seth began but didn't say anything more when he saw the look on Alexs' face, not one you would like to see, let's leave it at that.

Marissa and Alex left the store together and they went home to Alexs' just so that they could spend some time together before Marissa needed to be home again, it was after all a school day tomorrow. They were spending time in Alexs' room and watch some movies, mostly old horror ones, that was Alex favorite and the truth is that those movies are perfect when you're spending time with the girl that you like, or at least that is what Alex thinks. Every time that Marissa got scared she grabbed Alexs' arm and hide her face in the crook of Alexs' neck.

"Alex, honey it's dinner." Both Alex and Marissa heard someone yelling downstairs.

"I guess that I should go now, I mean you guys are having dinner and I probably should be heading home. Even though I don't think that my mum will notice that I'm not home."

"You don't have to Rissa; I'm positive that my parents would love for you to stay here for dinner. I mean that they want to get to know you. They kind of wanted to meet all of you next week so they can get to know all of you. So I'm now inviting you for dinner tonight."

"That sounds nice but are you sure that it's okay? I don't want to intrude or anything."

"I promise that you don't intrude or anything and if my parents says anything then I will tell them that it was my idea and that they will accept you being here. As I told you in the store earlier today they know that I like you and all of that so of course would they love for you to stay." Alex said and gave Marissa a kiss. "And as much as I would love to stay in here and spend some time alone with you and think it's best for us to go downstairs."

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you will protect me."

"sure anything for you." Both Alex and Marissa went downstairs so that they could eat the dinner and Alex told her parents that Marissa was staying for dinner and like Alex said it was no problem with her parents, the truth was that the was expecting Marissa to stay. They ate in silence at first but after a while there were some questions mainly to Marissa.

"So Marissa you go to school with Alex?" Alex mum asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Kelly. That I do."

"Please Marissa call me Jackie, it's his mother that is Mrs. Kelly" Alex mum said and pointed towards her husband. "So how did you two meet, that is something this one won't tell us."

"I think we meet at class, the first day she was in school." Marissa answered, and that was the right answer not just all of it.

"Well that is as much as we also know. Alex won't tell us anymore than that, and apparently you won't either, and don't even try to say that its nothing more to say, cause we all know that it's more to this story then you say."  
"Well there is some more, but I'm not sure if I should say anything. But I can say that Alex thinks she is a bit tough and thinks that no one can ever get to her. But I know the truth."

"Well I'm glad that you know she barks harder then she bites, or what the saying is."

"That is good to know but I don't think anyone else has figured that one out just yet."

"Okay with the girl talk, I myself would like to know how you do in school." Alexs' dad said.

"I don't really know how to answer that, I don't get straight As' but I don't fail either and I know that my grades could be better but who knows the might get better now." Marissa said and looked at Alex and in the mean time thought;_ I don't fail the classes I do attend these days._

"Dad, please can we talk about something else."

"Sure thing. So Marissa would you like to see some old photos of someone we all know and love."

"that sounds like fun I love to look at photos, and if there is some blonde girl in them I'm sure that I would love them even more."

"Not the photos and I'm sure that Marissa needs to go soon." Alex said and she looked at Marissa, Marissa saw this.

"Yes, Alex is right I should be going, I think that my mum might wonder where I'm. But I doubt that." Marissa added mostly to herself but that was something that Jackie heard but she didn't want to call on that.

"I guess that it's for tonight but I hope that I'll see you on Thursday. I was thinking that we should have a little get together, Alex can invite some of your friends and if you want you can bring your parents."

"I would love to come but I'm not so sure that my parents will come, I sure that my dad won't come, he's never here I Newport, he kind of lives on Hawaii but I promise that when he is here next time you can meet him. My mother well let's not get there but she might surprise me."

"Oh, that don't sound so good, but just so you know, you're always welcomed here. Any friend of Alex is a friend of ours."

"Thank you and I'll remember that and who knows I might take you up on that. But I should really go know. So I'll see you at the latest Thursday maybe even earlier."

"Yes that you will, Marissa and I' glad that you will come to that dinner."Jackie said. "And I'm sure that Alex would love to walk you to the door."

"Mum" Alex whined, she didn't like it when her parents, especially her mother was like this, but at the same time she knew that her mother was right, she would love to walk Marissa to the door. Mother always knows best or what it's that they say.

Both Alex and Marissa where about to leave the dinner table when Alexs' dad had one more question. "I'm sorry Marissa but I just thought about one thing, when I went to collage I had a roommate named James Cooper and he came from Newport, and everybody called him Jimmy."

"I do think I know who you're talking about and if I'm right it's my dad but I can always ask my mother is she knows anything, but I'm not sure that she'll tell me."

"That's okay, but when you talk with your father the next time, make sure to tell him hey from Richard. He'll know who I'm if he remembers."

"I'll try to remember that, but I can't promise anything. Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Kelly, I really had an amazing time and I'm sure that I'll stop by sooner rather than later." And with that both Marissa and Alex left the dinner table and walked outside. When they were at the outside, the kind of didn't have much to talk about.

"I'm sorry about my parents, I know I should have warned you about them, but at the same time if I did I don't think that you would have stayed and I really wanted you to stay."

"Actually I kind of liked that the whole parents thing. You know that the care about you and I think that they are kind of proud of you, I mean how many parents would treat someone they just met like that and everything. And they talked to you in the same way as they always do, right?"  
"Yeah, you're right, when did you get so smart?"

"I think it was about the same day that I meet you, but I'm not sure. Maybe we should ask Summer?"

"Speaking of Summer I think that you need to talk to her and tell her a lot more then you have already but I'm then again I don't know how much you told her before."

"I'll do that. And speaking of Summer, that can lead us in to another conversation you had earlier today with that boy, that she calls boyfriend."

"Ah, you mean Seth."  
"Yes, your fool. I want to know what I might expect from him tomorrow or more importantly Ryan."

"Well all I can say is that he promised that he wouldn't tell Ryan but then again I don't know him so well so he might tell him. But you know me I can be intimated when I want to."

"Yes you can."

"But you most tell Ryan as soon as possible I would prefer that you'll do it before the dinner on Thursday, it just a tip otherwise my parents will tell him."

"How come?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that as soon as they think that I've a girlfriend or that I'm dating someone they talk to them about absolutely everything and ask a lot of questions."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well I think that is something that is up for debate. You see that depended on what this girl that I kind of like thinks. But if someone asked me if I was single I know what I would answer."

"Oh, and that would be?" Marissa asked a little curious and she was turning slightly redder by the second, she would really like to know what Alex thought that she was.

"Well I would probably say that I was dating someone and that I saw myself as single, not."  
"You see yourself as single?" Marissa asked, she hadn't heard everything or didn't pay attention and tears began to form in her eyes, cause she thought as herself as at least dating someone and maybe even as someone girlfriend but Alex was right, they haven't talked about this. And when she had said this she began to walk away. It took Alex a few seconds before she reacted on what had happened.

"Marissa just wait, I don't think you heard me right. I definitively don't see myself as single, I would tell anyone that asked me that I was in a relationship with this amazing girl." Alex said and she walked up to Marissa and grabbed her by her arms and turned her around. "You'll see that I wanted to tell you that at first but I was kind of afraid of what you would say. I have never felt anything like this before and I'm just so afraid of what you would say and I know that I'm rambling but that is something that I do when I'm nervous." Alex said or it was more like rambling.

"Oh I'm sor- -"before Marissa had a chance to say it all she was cut off by Alexs' lips on her owns.

"I didn't mean to do that but I didn't want you to apologies. If anyone should apologies it's me." Alex said and this time it was Marissa that closed the distance between the two of them. Alex took this as Marissa kind of felt the same about her. When they broke apart all that Alex could say was: "So does this mean that we are together? Cause I would really hope so."

"I do think so, and I like to think that I can tell everybody that I have the hottest girl in school by my side."

"I think that is good but you see I'm the lucky one, I have the most beautiful girl by my side and besides that she is also pretty hot if I' the one that decides." Alex said and she kissed Marissa and she took the opportunity when Marissa gasp for air to deepened the kiss.

**AN: so please leave me a review and if I get some it might be easier to write the next chapter. And the getting caught thing might not have been the last time… I think next chapter will be shorter but just something before the whole dinner thing, that might go great or just be a big fiasco I haven't decide on that yet.**


	13. Chapter 13

AN: okay so I haven't updated this story in a while but I thought that I should post this chapter. It has been on my computer for a while and I'm working on the next one and I think that that chapter might be ready soon to but that will probably two part chapter deepening on how long that chapter will be.

So if you want to read more of this story I suggest that you read this chapter and leave me some feedback, I kind of want to know what you all think about this story and if I should continue it.

Disclaimer: the same as always. Don't own anything related to the OC.

**Chapter 12 Questions**

I can't believe this I mean this can't be true it seems just so unreal. I now date the most amazing girl in the whole world and I was just about too screw that up before it even happened, because I can't seem to talk like I should, I did a miss when I told her that I saw myself as not single but she thought that I saw myself as single. What she doesn't know is that I haven't seen myself as single since the first day I walked in to that classroom and saw her. And I'm not even sure that she ever will know cause I don't want to tell her that, it's just so embarrassing why is this happening to me, Alex thought.

Alex woke up the next morning and she was happy, l and we all know why but this was something she had to tell her parents, but at the same time she knew that they would know when they saw her this morning at breakfast.

"Good morning Alex. "

"Good morning mum and dad. Isn't it a beautiful day outside?" Alex said but she hadn't looked outside the window yet, if she had done that she might have chosen a different approach to this whole thing.

"Well I don't know if I think so, I mean have you even looked outside, honey?" her mother asked her.

"Not really but it's still a beautiful day."  
"Alex, I think you hit your head yesterday or something else happened for you to be this happen because it's pouring rain outside."

"Oh, I didn't realize that but I still think that it's a beautiful day today. " Alex said and she was really happy and she couldn't help but to smile when she thought about what had happened yesterday.

"Okay then what happened yesterday with Marissa after you two left? And don't say that nothing happened cause we all know that something happened between the two of you otherwise you wouldn't be this happy on the morning after. Cause we all know that your aren't a morning person."

"Yes, you are so right. Something happened. But I don't know how much I can tell. I don't wan to jinx anything, but all I can say is that I think that when Jodie comes down her in a few days she won't have to kick my ass. Is that enough for you?"

"That sure is, so are you sure that Jodie is coming this week?"

"I'm pretty sure that she is, that is what she told me at least. I think she comes the day after tomorrow so she will be here for that dinner. I' just gonna call her later today and ask her and tell her that she don't have to kick my ass but I need to talk to Marissa first." Alex said and she was showing a goofy grin and nothing would take that of her face at this moment.

**At the same time at the Cooper household**

Marissa had woken up that morning and remembering what had happened last night just before she had headed home and for her that was the best thing that could happened to her, if it was had she thought it was. In that case she was most definitively not single anymore and she was perfectly happy with that. She walked down to the kitchen and was about to eat some breakfast when her mother came down, this was a big surprise for her and an even bigger one for her mother. That Marissa was up before her and eating breakfast.

"Good morning mum. I hope that I didn't wake you?" Marissa said and smiled to her mother. Julie just shook her head and mumbled something that Marissa couldn't understand. "I'm sorry mother but what did you say I couldn't really understand you?"

"I just said good morning and asked what had happen to my daughter; you know the one that don't want to get up in the mornings and don't really talk to me and just goes out the door."

"Nothing really happened to her more than she has finally understood that it's better to have a positive attitude towards everything."

"You're definitely not my daughter and I kind of like this daughter better and I hope that she stays."

"So is I. so I just was as at new friend yesterday and they invited us over for dinner on Thursday and I said that I would love to come and you can come to if you wanted, too?"

"That sounds nice I think that I can do that."

"Great then I'll tell Alex in school today so that she can tell her parents. Oh by the way, her dad said something about that he went to collage with dad, so I was just wondering if you know anything about that."

"I don't really know that much about that but what was his dads' name?"

"His dad I don't understand?"

"Your friends' dads' name."

"Oh I understand now, Alex is a girl and her dads' name is Richard Kelly. "

"Not really knowing the name but I'm sure that your dad knows you could always ask him." Julie said but she was a bit shocked when she heard that name she had never thought that she would ever hear that name again. She really needed to talk to Jimmy before Marissa had a chance to talk to him, cause this could not be good if Jimmy tell her some of those collage stories that she had heard of.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all of you I know that it have been some time since this story have been updated and I hope that there are still some readers on this story.

I'll be working on planning the rest of the story or at least a few chapters a head so that I'll be able to post some chapters at least once a month I hope that it'll be more often than that but I can't make any promises mostly because I'm not sure on where this story will be going.

I would love to know what you all think, if I even should continue this meaning is there anyone that reads this.

**Chapter 13 Will you…**

The next morning Alex woke up and she knew that this day could be really, really hard for her it all depended on how Marissa was going to act but the first thing she needed to do was calling Jodie to tell her about what had happened between her and Marissa. And maybe after that even tell her that they in fact were together so that she didn't need any ass kicking at the moment. Besides that Alex also needed to know if Jodie was going to show up on this dinner thing that her parents wanted to have.

"Hey Jo!"

"Isn't it a bit earlier for you to be calling me?"

"I don't think so."

"Aaah just because you happen to be one of those disgusting people that is this perky at the morning. So there must be a reason for you to be calling me this earlier."

"Oh yeah there is."

"Spit it out so that I can go back to sleep."

"But sweetie you have school."

"SHUT UP! I don't care. So just tell me."

"IkissedMarissa." Alex spitted out as fast as she could."

"What, repeat that slowly?"

"I kissed Marissa."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, but she kissed me first."

"I knew it you hadn't that in you."

"I so did but I didn't want to rush her, I wanted her to be sure that she wanted to do that."

"Tell yourself that, I'm sure that it will make you feel better."

"Whatever, that is one of the reasons that I called you. To tell you that you don't have to come and kick my ass anytime soon."  
"Good I don't like to kick my friends' ass but you know sometimes she needs that."

"Yeah, yeah, you have made your point. There were one more thing my parents wants to have some kind of dinner party so that they can get to know my friends and they were wondering of you would show up to that to.

"Sure I'll be there. I mean I can get to see this Marissa chick and then your mum is cooking, right that means that there will be some eatable food this time and not like when you cooked last time."

"Hey don't say that it wasn't my fault that you distracted me by telling me that you thought you saw Jessica Alba outside the window."

"You know that you shouldn't believe all that I'm saying and nothing like that. Haven't I thought you anything?"

"Whatever Jo, I need to go now. You know this thing called school."

"Bye Al."

"Bye."

---

Marissa was in school and she knew that she needed to talk to Alex about what had happened between them and what was going on and what it all meant.

But she wasn't sure on how she was going to approach that and that was a bad thing.

Alex was sitting alone on a table outside the school she was going to talk to Marissa about what had happened between them and what they were going to do and then check how Marissa was going to do about this whole dinner thing, if she could make it and to tell her to talk to her friends.

"Riss, I need to talk to you." Alex said as she walked up to Marissa.

"Great, I need to talk to you too, but you can go first." Marissa said, she wanted to know what Alex wanted to talk about.

"Okay, so this dinner thing." Alex said.

"Yeah, I talked to my parents about that, they said that I could come and I do think that they wanted to come to if they can." Marissa said.

"That is great, what I wanted to tell you was that my parents told me to tell you that you didn't have a choice. That meaning that you need to show up or all hell would break loose." Alex said and smiled and she was happy that Marissa was coming that was one thing out of the way. "Oh I almost forgot, you need to talk to your friends my parents wants to meet them too."

"Okay, so I'll let Summer and the guys know that." Marissa said and smiled.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Alex said, she was hoping that Marissa was having the same thoughts that she had, that was going to mean a lot if the brunette did that.

"Well you know that we have been dating kind of, you know kissing and all of that." Marissa said so she wasn't sure on how she was going to ask or talk to Alex about this.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing that you have some questions about that." Alex said and Marissa nodded. "Okay, so let's see, I can ask you this and then it's up to you to decide. Okay?"

"Sure, that sound like a good idea." Marissa said and she smiled she liked the fact that Alex wanted to ask her something and she would be the one that were deciding.

"Marissa Cooper would you like to be my girlfriend?" Alex asked and she smiled she had a feeling that this was what Marissa had been trying to ask her or tell her before.

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend" Marissa said and she took Alex in her arms and gave her a hug.

Alex was just so happy about this fact that she placed a kiss on Marissas' lips, she never thought about the fact that they were in school and that Marissa might not be out in school. The best part of this was that Marissa didn't break apart or push the blonde a way that was the best part for Alex at least.

"Great, know that is settled. I just need to warn you about the interrogation that will come during the dinner from both my mother and Jodie. I just want you to know that you shouldn't be listening to them. And let me know if it gets too much for you please." Alex said as they broke apart from the kiss.

"I promise." Marissa said and placed a small kiss on Alexs' lips.

----

I have the next chapter in the planning and I'll try to write it soon and plan the rest of this and after that maybe get some more chapters up if anyone is interested.


	15. Chapter 15

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback it always means a lot and her is the next chapter, I know that it's not the longest of them but it's something. It will be continued in the next chapter.

**Chapter 14 Dinner at the Kellys' part 1**

Marissa was at home, she was just waiting for the time to pass so that she could leave for that dinner that she was supposed to be at with her now girlfriend and her family.

That was something that she never had been good at, being introduced to the parents.

This was a dinner that she just really knew one person, sure she had met both of Alex parents before but then she hadn't been the girls' girlfriend.

"dad." Marissa said as she walked up to the office that he was sitting in working.

"what's up kiddo." Jimmy asked as he looked up from the papers that he was reading.

"you know that I have this dinner with Alex and her parents and I guess that some friends will be there to." Marissa said.

"that was tonight?" Jimmy asked and looked up at Marissa.

"yeah, that's tonight. So I was just wondering how you and Alex dad knew each other." Marissa said and she was hoping that she would get an answer from her father but she was not sure on that just yet.

"I don't think that we should be talking about that just yet." Jimmy said and gave Marissa a small smile.

"why?" Marissa asked her father.

"I don't want to talk about it." Was his reply.

////

Alex was at home in her room, she was just like Marissa, and she wasn't doing anything special. The blonde was just waiting for the time to pass so that Marissa would be here.

But she knew that before she would have a chance to see her girlfriend someone else would be walking inside the door that she was looking at. And that would happen at any second now.

"well, well, what do we have here." Alex could hear someone say.

"Jodie." Alex said as she recognize the voice and she smiled when she was that her best friend was here.

"Alexandra Kelly." Jodie said and smirked, "I think that you have gone soft on me."

"soft, I'm not soft. I just didn't feel like using your full name." Alex said, "And don't you dare call me that again."

"What do you mean, _Alexandra_?" Jodie said and laughed.

"just you laugh at me, _Precious_." Alex said.

"you promised that you never would use that name, you know what I think of that." Jodie said.

"I won't if you stop calling me Alexandra." Alex said and shivered at the thought of being called that.

"truce." Jodie said and Alex shook her friends' hand.

////

"I'm going now." Marissa yelled before she left.

"when will you be back?" Julie asked and looked at her daughter.

"Don't really know." Marissa said.

"if it gets to late just stay over." Julie said, "I don't want you out driving to late."

"okay mum, I get it." Marissa said and smiled.

"great,. So just call to let us know if you stay." Julie said and she was almost acting like a mother.

"that I can do." Marissa said and walked out the door.

Then before her mother closed the door the brunette turned around to see that her mother indeed was still standing there.

This might be a good time to tell her mother. That meant that she herself wouldn't be at home when Julie had processed what she had said and don't e there when her mother freaked out.

"I just wanted to say that Alex is my girlfriend." Marissa said and with that she just drove off to the dinner that she was about to attend.

Julie was just standing at the doorstep and trying to process what marissa just had told her.

////

Alex walked to the door to open it when she heard that someone was there.

"hey, I was hoping that you would be the one that was going to open the door." Marissa said as she saw that it was Alex that was opening the door for her.

"well, you know. I need to plat the good hostess and that's the only reason that I opened the door." Alex said and laughed and she let the lanky girl in.

After that the blonde gave the other girl a peck before they left the hall to go to the dining room.

"so where is your friends?" Alex asked as she walked with Marissa.

"that won't be here." Marissa said.

"why? I mean they were invited." Alex said and smiled.

"my guess is that they wouldn't want to be here when I meet the parents for the first time." Marissa said.

"but you have met them before tonight." Alex said and looked over at Marissa.

"I know but this is like the first time that I meet them as your girlfriend and I think that they didn't want to interfere with that." Marissa said, "you know it the first time that I have dinner with them not just as your girlfriend but as your friend too." And marissa started to laugh when she saw the expression on Alexs' face.

"I didn't think of that." Alex said "but it was my parents that wanted them here."

"that might be so but I think that I know my friends." marissa said.

"So you are the girlfriend." Jodie said as she walked up to Marissa and Alex.

"yeah." Marissa said with a bit hesitation and at the same time looked over at Alex with a confused face.

"my bad, you guys haven't met before." Alex said.

"well that might be the truth but I feel like I already know this girl." Jodie said and smirked at Alex. "you see, you are the only thing that Alexandra here is talking about." As Alex heard that her eyes just widened , she couldn't believe what Jodie was saying.

"okay that is it. Marissa this is Jodie. My now former best friend. Jodie this is Marissa the girlfriend that you so nicely said." Alex said to the two girls that she was standing with.

////

"Jimmy!" Julie yelled when she walked back inside. She was not sure on what she had heard Marissa say.

This could just be one of those things that Marissa said to get a reaction from her and her father.

"yes, Julie." Jimmy said as he walked out from the kitchen.

"I don't know if I should tell you this or even if it's true." Julie said and shook her head.

"just tell me and then we might know." Jimmy said and he knew that his wife was a bit to the dramatic side of the world.

"marissa said before she left that, she said that…" Julie said but she couldn't finish what she was trying to say.

"Marissa said what. I can't help is I don't know what she said." Jimmy said taking his wife shoulders to calm the woman down.

"she said that Alex was her girlfriend." Julie said feeling relived that she had told Jimmy.

"okay?" Jimmy dragged out trying to wrap his head around what Julie just had said, "You mean girlfriend like girlfriend, and not like a girl that is a friend."

"I think that she meant the first one, that Alex is her girlfriend." Julie said.

"this is not good." Jimmy said, thinking back to what happened when he was younger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next part of this story and I hope to have something more up soon. **

**Let me know what you think of this.**

**Chapter 15 dinner at the Kellys' part 2**

The group of people was now all sitting together at the table just about to start to eat.

"Marissa, how long have you known Alex?" Jodie asked.

"Let me think, I would say that I have known her since the first day of school this semester." Marissa said and smiled. "If you don't' mind me asking how long have you and Alex been friends?"

"I don't know, me and Al go way back. Don't we, Al?" Jodie said and looked over at Alex.

"Yeah, since we were kids. My guess is that Jodie is what Summer is to you, Rissa." Alex said and took the lanky girls' hand in her own and intertwined their fingers.

The three girls and Alexs' parents continued to eat without any more questions.

"Marissa if you don't mind me asking you." Alex mother started and looked over at her.

"I don't mind if I would mind until after you have asked." Marissa said to the older woman.

"Great answer." She said. "So what was it that made you fall for my little girl?"

"Her eyes, they are just so full of life. It's like they can tell you a whole story." Marissa said.

"That' so cute, I just wanna barf." Jodie said and as Alex heard what her girlfriend said and after what Jodie said she couldn't help herself, she gave Marissa a kiss on the cheek.

"Jodie, just look at them it's like they are made for each other." The older Kelly said ad Alex couldn't help but to feel how the blood started to move up to her head making her redder and redder.

She hated the fact that her mother knew how to make her blush and that she used it to her advantage most of the time.

"Let's just leave it at that." Alex said. "I think we can do something else."

"you are right honey. Why don't you get the desert?" Ales just stood up but before she left she said something to all of them and gave Marissa a kiss.

The blonde was on her way back when she heard a question that she knew that Marissa hated.

"Your grades how are they?" Mrs. Kelly asked. "You know Alex has always wanted to attend one of the Ivy Colleges."

"I didn't know that, she has never told me that." Marissa said and gave the woman a polite smile.

"You do know that you won't get away from the other part of that question."

"Mother." Alex said and gave her mother a not so nice look. "Rissa, you know you don't have to answer that."

"I know that but she asked." Marissa said and then turned to the older Kelly woman. "I would love to tell you that they are great but if I did I would be lying and I don't want to do that."

"Okay, I understand but I hope that you are passing." The older woman said and looked at Marissa with concerned eyes.

"Yes, I am passing but what I was trying to say was that my grades could always be better." Marissa said.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"It's enough now. You don't normally do this until later on." Alex said.

All of them were just sitting quiet and waited for someone else to say something.

"It was nice of you to have me over for dinner." Marissa said. "But I think that I should be heading home."

"It was our pleasure, maybe next time your friends and your parents might be able to come too." Mr. Kelly said.

"I can just hope so." Marissa said.

"Say hello to your parents from us." He said before Marissa was on her way from the table. Alex walked her to the door.

"I'm sorry about this." Alex said.

"You don't have to be. You know what to expect from my parents when you come over to us." Marissa said and she gave the blonde a kiss before she left.

////

"She seems nice." Jodie said when she was alone with Alex.

"Yeah, she is and she is amazing too." Alex said and got a dreamy look on her face.

"Okay. That is enough about Marissa." Jodie said, she didn't feel like spending the whole night talking about that lanky girl that is what would happen if she didn't stop that girl.

"Fine but I just need to give her a quick call." Alex said and smiled.

"You know she let like less then fifteen minutes ago." Jodie said.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that she is okay." Alex said.

"No you don't. I want to have fun. So what do you do for fun here?" Jodie said and looked at Alex.

"I'm not sure, the waves are great but surfing this late is not that smart." Alex told her friend.

"Isn't there like a club or something that we can go to?" The Latin girl asked.

"I don't know." Alex said.

"You don't know. You have been here for like two- three months and you haven't been out." Jodie snorted. "That's not the Alex Kelly I know."

"I haven't felt like it." Alex shrugged.

"So that meant that we are going out tonight." Jodie said.

////

Marissa was on her way home when she realized that she had come out to her mother and that her father probably knew and she didn't feel like going home to that.

What is your best friend for? They are there for you when you need a place to crash at. Marissa called Summer and told her that she was coming over.

She didn't feel like explain too much to her friend before she was there.

////

"Jodie." Alex yelled over the music she had been enjoying herself. Realizing how much she had missed this.

"Alex, I knew I was right." Jodie tried to tell her friend.

"Yeah, I know." Alex said. "You know I should change my job."

"You know that your mum would freak if you quite." Jodie yelled.

"I'm quitting at the bookstore and starting here." Alex said.

"You know that sounds great." Jodie said back to her friend.

"I know I'm going to rock at this." Alex said the alcohol that she had been drinking was starting to kick in.

"You are going to be like the coolest person and friend if you start to work here." Jodie said. "I think I would move here then."

"Jodie, you don't move here." Alex said.

"You don't have the right to decide that stuff." Jodie said, she was also starting to feel the buzz that she was getting from her drinks.

"But where else would I stay when I get to LA." Alex asked. "And I'll bring Marissa and her friends."

"Okay, I'll stay but I'll be visiting a lot more if you work her." Jodie said. "And make sure that there is this good music then too."

"I know, I can't believe that I have never been here before."

"I can just say the same because I'm pretty sure that Marissa has been here more than once."

"Don't say that." Alex said, missing the brunette.

////

The next morning Alex woke up but it was more like noon than morning. She looked at the nightstand; it was a note and a bottle of water and some aspirin.

'_I thought that you might need these, heard from your mother that you and Jodie was out last night hope you had fun. Please call me when you feel better. xoxo M'_

That girl was just too cute and today, well later, Jodie was going to meet Marissas' friends that would be fun and she would have a chance to thank the lanky girl for this in a better way.

---

I have a poll up at my profile about which of my stories that I should be completing next and be the main focus so please vote.


End file.
